It is known to employ sources of illumination on tools of various types, including portable drills. Representative arrangements are illustrated in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,479, issued Aug. 29, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,225, issued Dec. 8, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,205, issued Nov. 27, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,171, issued Nov. 4, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,329, issued Nov. 12, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,683, issued Feb. 13, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,670, issued Aug. 25, 1998, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0105797, Published Aug. 8, 2002.
It is also known in the prior art to incorporate caddies with electric drills for holding drill bits or other articles. Representative arrangements of this type are disclosed in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,253, issued Jun. 11, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,221, issued Apr. 2, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,661, issued Oct. 15, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,580, issued Apr. 2, 2002.
A number of the devices referenced above are incorporated in the tool itself while others are attached to the tool subsequent to manufacture of the tool i.e. retrofitted to the tool.
With respect to electric drills, the light or drill bit caddy are often suitable for use with only one type or configuration of electric drill. Furthermore, such devices can be relatively bulky and/or awkward to use. Typically, devices employed to direct light to the workpiece and tool caddies for holding drill bits and other objects are dedicated to their one particular task and are not suitable for both providing light and functioning as a holder for objects such as tool bits.